


I Should've Stayed In Bed

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Shance, Everyone is in College or a working adult, Group Chat is Hell, M/M, Matt and Pidge bickering is based on me and my bro fighting, Nothing Good happens on a Saturday before 10 am, Plumbing Issues forces you out of bed, Shiro and Keith are cousins, Your friends are low key kinkshaming you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: An emergency call from Matt forces Shiro to be awake on a Saturday morning.Mistakes were made. Pidge is a gremlin. Lance has all his friends blocked and reported.Kinda based on my headcanons foundhere, mostly about Shance and clothes...





	I Should've Stayed In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my post [here.](http://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com/post/173802492790/shance-and-clothes-when-lance-wears-any-of)

 

.

.

It was Saturday.

Shiro had no plans of waking up anytime before 10 on a Saturday.

He forces an eye open to take a peek at the digital clock on his bedside.

 

8:00 A.M.

 

So why is he awake at 8 AM on a beautiful, peaceful Saturday morning like this when he should still be asleep?

 

_Brriiiiinggg…_

_Brriiiinggg…_

 

His phone was ringing.

Why was his phone ringing at 8 AM on a beautiful, peaceful Saturday morning like this?

 

Shiro slowly crawls out of his comfy, warm bed and begins to move towards the dresser where his phone is charging. He notices the space beside him was empty and he can hear the shower running… as well as soft singing.

 

A warm feeling grows in Shiro’s chest and this helps him wake up a little.

 

Last night’s clothes still littered the bedroom floor, Shiro grabs the nearest pair of boxers and puts them on to retain some modesty.

 

With eyes still heavy with sleep, he reads the Caller ID.

 

**[HoltofLightning Calling…]**

 

“Matt? It’s Saturday… ” Shiro’s answers the phone with a yawn.

_‘Shiro! Please help!! My kitchen is a lake! I think it’s the sink!’_ Matt’s frantic voice replies back.

“Uh… I’ll be right there? Give me some time to get my stuff ready, ” Shiro puts the phone on loudspeaker as he tries to collect the rest of his clothes, a barely dirty pair of jeans and a decent smelling shirt.

_‘Shiro, broooo… Thank you, thank you, thank you!! You are the only person I can call about this who won’t charge me a fortune per hour!!’_ Matt cried in relief.

 

“Sheesh, is that what our friendship is now? Free Labor?” Shiro jokes as he reattaches his prosthetic arm.

_‘Fine! I’ll get the gremlin to buy us some breakfast…’_ Matt chuckles and Shiro can hear the indignant cries of Pidge in the background.

“No, no, no, I don’t want Pidge to owe _me_ ,” Shiro unplugs his phone was the charger, unsatisfied with its current battery status, but he is in a hurry and it will make do for now. “It’s you who called me in the first place-”

_‘No, this is Pidge’s fault and she owes us all breakfast-’_

_‘How was I supposed to know that you don’t to throw bones into the sink?_ ’ Interrupted Pidge, she must’ve grabbed the phone from Matt.

“It’s alright, Pidge… I’m be there in a jiffy,” Shiro keeps talking despite him knowing the Holt siblings couldn't possibly hear him as he hears them both fighting over the phone.

 

The call abruptly ends and Shiro slips the phone into his jeans pocket.

 

Before he goes downstairs and gets his toolbox ready he steps into the bathroom where Lance has just finished showering and started doing his morning routine.

 

Shiro gives Lance a little kiss on the cheek that didn’t have facial foam applied to. Lance hums in approval.

 

“You’re up and about on a Saturday morning…” Lance murmurs as he looks at their reflection on the mirror.

“Yeah, heading over to Matt’s for a little bit…” Shiro explains as he borrows Lance’s comb and fixes his bed head to look a little more presentable. “Something’s wrong with their kitchen sink, water everywhere, they’re blaming each other…”

“Alright, Mr. Handyman,” Lance continues applying facial foam, rubbing them into his skin in small circles.

 

It was almost hypnotic, the way Lance moves along to a song that is playing only in his head. Nimble and long fingers rubbing product into rich caramel-colored skin of his face. The smell of sweet cherries that cling to his still wet hair and naked body fill the bathroom.

 

“I forgot I was suppose to meet my prof at 9 today, I’ll probably grab a sandwich and some coffee at the campus cafe…” Lance stops as he turns to look Shiro in the eye, “Will you be okay though? I’m sorry I didn’t get breakfast started I kinda woke up later than usua--”

“Shhh… Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Shiro gives him a reassuring smile, “Matt promised me that I’m getting paid with breakfast apparently.” He looks back at the mirror and notices some stubble growing on his chin. “Do you think I need a shave?”

“Hmmm… Depends?” Lance moves a few steps away, giving Shiro access to the medicine cabinet that contains his razor and shaving cream. “How desperate did Matt sound over the phone?”

“A bit…” Shiro decides to shave when he gets back later and opts to grab his toothbrush instead.

Lance chuckles as he bumps Shiro’s shoulder playfully, “I won’t keep you then!” He says as he turns on the faucet.

* * *

 

Shiro arrives at the Holts’ Residence - a decent sized house Matt was able to buy in this economy, and where Pidge has moved into because it was closer to her school and cheaper than renting a dorm - in his old second-hand truck, he grabs the toolbox from the back and proceeds to casually walk to driveway where a pacing Matt was waiting for him.

 

“Thank the fucking stars!!” Matt exclaims as he pats Shiro’s back in greeting. “There’s just water everywhere! I was able to mop up some of the mess - but the sink is clogged!”

Matt leads Shiro to the kitchen through the door in the garage.

 

As Shiro steps into the kitchen, he sees Pidge sitting on the counter next to the offending sink, phone in hand.

“Dumbass here kept the water running when he was filling up the kettle, it kinda overflowed and recreated Niagara falls in here,” Pidge continues, never looking up from her phone.

“I wasn’t the idiot who dumped chicken bones into the sink-”

“And I said I’m sorry! But you shouldn’t have let the water run-”

“It would’ve happened eventually, you clogging up the sink with desecrated poultry bits!-”

 

“Enough!” Shiro interrupts, he had the beginnings of a migraine starting to bloom hearing the siblings bicker.

 

Pidge carefully jumps off the counter in a huff as she turns her phone into a flashlight to make the sink more accessible for Shiro.

 

Shiro slowly gets on his knees and carefully crawls under the sink to assess the damage, his toolbox by his side and Matt nearby to assist him with Pidge on the other side of him handling the light source.

 

Shiro’s broad shoulders barely fit the space under the sink, but he tries to position himself comfortably. He realizes too late that he forgot to grab a belt when he feels his pants droop a bit. He was almost done, a few adjustments to tighten the pipe and everything was good to go.

Shiro was about to ask Matt to pass him a wrench when he hears a choking noise behind him. The light wavers a bit and he can hear Matt and Pidge making shushing noises at each other.

 

“Uh… Shiro, Why does it say ‘Lance’ right on your ass?” Matt can barely contain his laughter.

 

Shiro was still processing those words when he hears the distinct sound of a camera going off.

“What the hell, Pidge!?!” Shiro scrambles to stand up, pulling up his pants and covering his backside with both hands. He can feel his face get hot as he looks at Matt who is now laughing uncontrollably.

“...And Send!” Pidge exclaims with a few taps on her phone.

 

Suddenly everyone’s phones - Pidge’s, Shiro’s, and Matt’s go off in a flurry of notification beeps.

 

Shiro quickly unlocks his phone to see message after message pop up on the group chat.

 

**[Pidgeotto]:** **_@LanceyLance_ ** found something of yours  <3

**[AlwaysAlluring]:** !!!!!!!!

**[AlwaysAlluring]:** Oh my!! Isn’t that… interesting

**[AlwaysAlluring]:** I didn’t know it was like that between you two??

**[AlwaysAlluring]:** No kinkshaming here of course!

**[LanceyLance]:** WHAT THE FUCK PDIGE!!!

**[Pidgeotto]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[AlwaysAlluring]:** What you and **_@ShiroTheHero_ ** do in the bedroom is no concern of ours

**[LanceyLance]:** ALLURA!!!

**[LanceyLance]:** pls stop

**[KeithTheThief]:** ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS

**[KeithTheThief]:** I NEED EYE BLEACH

**[Hugs4Hunk]:** I wondered where you were this morning **_@LanceyLance_ **

**[KeithTheThief]:** I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO MY COUSIN BEHIND CLOSED DOORS LANCE

**[LanceyLance]:** WHY ARE YOU TREATING THIS AS MY FAULT!?!!?!?!

**[KeithTheThief]:** WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO BLAME LANCE?????

**[LanceyLance]:** PIDGE YOU LITTLE GREMLIN

**[LanceyLance]:** IM BLOCKIN ALL OF U UNTIL IM DONE WITH CLASSES

**[LanceyLance]:** BLOCKED. REPORTED. UNFRIENDED ALL Y’ALL

**[Pidgeotto]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Hugs4Hunk]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Shiro scrolls up to see the photo Pidge just uploaded. It was obviously him from behind, the undercut and body structure was a dead giveaway. The highlight of the photo was what Pidge kindly encircled in red with the additional caption of:

**_‘If Lost Please Return to…’_ **

 

Peaking just a bit out of Shiro’s jeans were navy blue boxers that just happened to have a stylized _‘Lance’_ stitched on the waist band.

Lance explained to him when they were doing their laundry together that one time that Mrs. McClain had the habit of embroidering her children’s names on all their clothes as a precaution in the event that the little devils that were Lance and his siblings will get the funny idea of stealing or wearing each others clothes just to start fights.

 

Shiro found the story to be really adorable, being an only child growing up - the closest he had to a sibling was Keith, his cousin twice removed, who was adopted by his parents when Keith was barely 7 and Shiro was just entering high school.

It also warmed Shiro’s heart to occasionally find something of that belonged to Lance that he left behind at his place by the telltale ‘ _L’_ stitched to the tags of shirts and corners of scarves.

 

But right now… he was slightly mortified to be outed in such a way.

 

“I-I was in a h-hurry… must’ve grabbed the wrong pair when I-I-I was getting dressed,” Shiro tried to calmly explain himself, standing straight, slowly regaining his composure.

“Pffft… Whatever you say, Shiro,” Matt’s laughter has reduced to the few small chuckles as he reads the group chat go insane. Pidge has exited the kitchen and has moved on to the dining area where she was setting up breakfast for the 3 of them.

 

Shiro’s phone pings once again, but this time it was not from the group chat.

 

**[LanceyLance]:** Shiiiiirooooo

**[LanceyLance]:** Are you really wearing my boxers?????

**[ShiroTheHero]:** It was an accident I swear… I didn’t notice they were yours until i saw the pic

**[LanceyLance]:** hnnnnnnnn

**[LanceyLance]:** ngl kinda hot seeing you wear something of mine

**[LanceyLance]:** kinda wish this lecture to end soon

**[LanceyLance]:** maybe we can get some lunch somewhere

**[LanceyLance]:** and go back to your place so i can get a better look at those boxers on you

**[LanceyLance]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Shiro can feel his face get even redder as he reads the messages from Lance. He puts his phone in silent mode and pockets it once more. He turns around and fiddles with the faucet of the sink. The water was draining normally now.

 

“Was that Lance?” Matt waggles his eyebrows while Shiro just gives him a serious, deadpanned look.

“You guys are the worst…” Shiro says with no real malice as he begins to pack up his tool box and puts it on the counter, “I should’ve stayed in bed instead of coming here…”

 

“Dude… you came into my house wearing your boyfriend’s name on your underwear- you will be kinkshamed…” Matt gestures to a nearby dining room, still laughing at the look on Shiro’s face, “Now wash up, you can finish clean up later... Got breakfast on the table waiting…”

“For the record… these are actually his,” Shiro mutters under his breath.

“That makes it even worse…” Matt can’t help but wrinkles his nose in disgust.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Notes for this AU: Shiro works as one of the Librarians on campus, he has saturdays off. Lance, Hunk, and Keith are juniors in college. Allura is a senior while Pidge is just a freshman. Matt is currently struggling with his PhD and doing a paid internship.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are very much welcomed!! 
> 
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
